Mal à en Crever
by Fanademanga
Summary: Naruto est amoureux de Sasuke mais refoule ses sentiments de peur que celui-ci le rejette. Mais comment cette triste histoire va-t-elle finir ?


_**Mal à en Crever **_

« Si on a peur d'aimer  
C'est parce que l'on sait  
Que rien ne pourra nous relever"

Naruto était allongé, immobile dans l'herbe pourpre d'une prairie. Son corps tremblait péniblement, prit de soudain frissons. La noirceur de son uniforme d'Anbu faisait ressortir la pâleur cadavérique de son visage, crispé par la douleur. Ses yeux azurs avaient perdu leur éclat, la flamme qui y dansait gaiement il y a peu, avait disparu ... avalée par le gouffre sans fond qu'était devenu son regard. Les larmes ruisselaient inlassablement le long de ses joues livides, coulant le long de son menton, roulant sur son cou, pour finir écrasées sur son torse.

Son corps n'était pas meurtri, non, il ne comportait qu'une seule et unique blessure : un trou béant dans sa poitrine gauche. Il avait mal, horriblement mal, atrocement mal, ... mal à en crever.

"On se connaît depuis l'époque du bac à sable  
Et rien ne pouvait nous séparer"

Te rappelles-tu le jour où nous nous sommes embrassés ?  
Ce jour-là, je cherchais minutieusement ce qu'y pouvait tant attiré les filles chez toi  
J'avais le visage penché au dessus du tien  
Nous nous envoyions, du regard des éclairs  
Il a fallu que cet imbécile me bouscule et ... et nos bouches se sont collées  
Après cela, nous avons hurlé tout les deux notre dégoût.

Tu sais, je t'ai toujours envié  
Je te détestais à un point inimaginable, parce que je t'enviais pour tout ce que tu représentais ...  
Tu étais le grand, le génie, le beau, le magnifique Sasuke Uchiwa.  
Et moi, un misérable insecte, exclu pour ce qu'abritait mon corps  
Malgré nos différences, nous nous sommes rapprochés  
Nous sommes devenus rivaux, puis ...  
Tu te souviens ?

Tu m'avait protégé au péril de ta vie contre cet Androgyne. Tu avais encaissé les coups à ma place  
C'était le début de notre amitié, le début de ma renaissance, de ma nouvelle vie.

"Notre amitié était devenue incassable

Et encore maintenant c'est pareil

Mais je me suis aperçu que mes sentiments changeaient

Et qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus forts"

Nous sommes devenu amis, amis proches, meilleurs amis et .. frères de coeurs.  
J'apprenais à te comprendre, à déchiffrer tes sentiments, à décrypter tes regards, tes gestes, le ton de ta voix ...

Toi et moi n'avions pu de famille depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Les circonstances étaient différentes, mais les conséquences restaient similaires. La solitude, cette chaleur glaciale qui enlace le coeur et l'emprisonne de ses bras puissants..., nous la connaissions trop bien tout les deux.  
Les disputes et les amabilités se succédaient, c'était notre façon à nous de montrer notre affection, notre attachement envers l'autre.  
Mais en réalité, tu sais ...  
Dès que nos regards se sont croisés j'ai su ...

"J'ai attendu et je ne te l'ai jamais avoué  
Et cela m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts"

Te rappelles-tu ? Durant l'une des nos premières missions, nous devions protéger ce vieux shnock de Tazuna, les ennemis nous avaient attaqué par surprise. J'avais paniqué et suis resté pétrifié dans mon coin, alors que toi, toi as su gardé la maitrise de toi, tu as exécuté impeccablement ton travail de ninja. Ce jour-là, tu m'avais insulté de trouillard.

Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point tu visais juste.

Je suis un trouillard, une poule mouillé, un lâche ...  
J'ai refoulé mes sentiments parce que j'étais terrorisé à la simple pensée que tu puisse me repousser, me rejeter. J'avais peur de te perdre, de voir devenir poussières notre amitié.  
Tu sais, elle était le pilier de ma survie

"Cependant à présent  
Mes regrets sont grandissants  
Car pour ne pas gâcher  
Notre belle amitié  
J'ai préféré me taire et cela à jamais"  
  
Etre une tombe m'a joué un sale tour  
Quel idiot j'ai été de croire que tu resterais un célibataire affirmé à vie  
Quel idiot j'ai été de croire que ton coeur n'en choisirait pas une  
Quel idiot j'ai été de ne pas penser au futur, à ton souhait de faire revivre ton clan  
Quel idiot ! Mais quel crétin fini j'ai été !!!

"J'ai mal quand j't'imagine là-bas  
Quand tu l'embrasses, tu consumes mon âme"  
  
Il y a des jours où je me maudissait intérieurement de t'avoir forcé à devenir plus sociable  
Tu me racontais tes aventures, tes amourettes  
C'était normal, après tout, nous étions frères de coeurs ...  
Tu ne t'apercevais pas que chacune de tes paroles me lacérait le torse, me poignardais en plein coeur, me brisais ...  
Je ravalais mes sanglots et étouffais mes gémissements pour toi.

"J'ai mal de te voir dans ses bras  
Et faire comme si de rien était quand tu es près de moi  
Je t'ai toujours aimé au plus profond de moi  
Mais je ne te l'ai jamais dit"

Et mon pire cauchemar s'est réalisé

Une nuit de pleine lune  
Une nuit d'une beauté inégalable  
J'étais affalé sur le canapé du salon  
Rêvant de toi, mon ange  
Et puis tu es rentré, mais tu n'était pas seul

"Et toi sans savoir il y a quelques mois  
Tu m'as présenté à ton ami  
Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point j'm'en voulais  
De ne pas te l'avoir dit avant  
C'était le moment que j'avais tant redouté  
Car je sais qu'il est trop tard à présent"

Elle était belle, magnifique, divine même  
Mais, s'était plus fort que moi  
Elle ne te valait pas  
NOOOON  
Tu semblais si heureux dans ses bras  
Que je n'ai pu qu'encaisser l'amère réalité  
Pour toi, pour ton bonheur, j'étais prêt à tous les sacrifices.

"Tu me dis qu'il te réjouit  
Que c'est l'amour de ta vie  
Mais au fond de moi  
Quand tu me dis ça  
J'ai mal et je ne peux même pas t'expliquer pourquoi"

Mon coeur s'effrita à mesure que le temps avançait  
Je n'ai rien trouvé pour stopper l'hémorragie

"Si j'ai le mal de vivre

C'est parce que la vie m'empoisonne"

C'est trop tard, hein ?  
Alors à quoi bon ? Pardonne-moi, mon ange, je ne suis plus assez fort ...  
La douleur a déjà envahis l'intégralité de mon corps, partant de mon coeur, se propageant dans mes muscles.  
Elle a transformé mes pleurs en acide, tes paroles en torture, tes sourires en coups de poignard ...

"A présent, je sais que seule ma mort pourra m'enchanter"


End file.
